A Sweet Surprise
by Typical 3rd Class Saiyan
Summary: Goten said that him and Trunks would play fighting games together. Well there were other "games" they would play, too. (one-shot) *Yaoi Warning*


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic (yaoi, too). Please enjoy and leave positive or helpful reviews if you can. I DO NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

**Pre-Majin Buu Arc

**Trunks POV

Today, my best friend, Goten was coming to sleep over. Usually, we would just play fighting games or watch funny movies together, but, today there was going to be something that I needed to show him. Something AMAZING.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

**Goten Arrives

**Trunks POV

"Hey Trunks!" Goten greeted while running towards me.

"Sup Goten," I greeted back nonchalantly.

Goten and I caught up on things. He was telling me how this dragon named Toh Toh had a baby or something, I wasn't really listening. What I was really listening out for was for those "noises" I usually hear coming from mom's room. Goten was in the middle of a sentence when I cut him off.

"Goten, do you want to see something cool?"

"Umm, sure. What is it?"

"It's a surprise, c'mon." Goten then followed me out of the room.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

**Trunks POV

We arrived to the "place of surprise". His face enough was easy to tell what he had been thinking. Probably something between the lines of "Why are we in your room? What kind of surprise is this?"

I heard the noises. I knew for a fact that Goten did too. I beckoned him to come over to the wall. His face was priceless when he looked through the hole.

It was my mother. It was what my mother was DOING that shocked Goten.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

**Goten POV

Miss Bulma why is she screaming? And why is she naked? It looks as if she is doing this to herself.

I don't know why Trunks was smiling when he sees his mother in pain. Was he crazy!

"Trunks we have to help your mom. She is hurting herself." I whisper in a worried tone.

Trunks just waved me off. He was now drooling and something was in his pants. Speaking of pants I felt something hot down there in my underwear.

"Trunks!" that got his attention for sure.

"What!" he answered sounding annoyed. I was the one who should be annoyed! "Goten. My mom is not hurting herself." He face palmed. "In fact she is doing the exact opposite." Trunks then continued and told me what Miss Bulma was really doing.

"REALLY! THAT'S-"

"Goten! Are you crazy! What are you doing screaming that loud! She might stop if she hears us!"

I quickly apologized. Then Trunks asked me a very personal question.

"Um, Goten. Do you feel weird?. You know, like hot down in your underwear?"

I blushed at his question and nodded. I asked Trunks an even more embarrassing question.

"Trunks, do you want to do the same thing your mom is doing?"

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

**Trunks POV

The question shocked me I thought about it. Do I want to have sex with Goten, my best friend? My next action basically answered the question.

I kissed him. It was about ten seconds long, but, it felt like an eternity. When we broke for air, I spoke.

"So does that answer your question?"

Goten then kissed me this time. I ran my hands up and down his small body and he got on top of me.

I spoke between kisses. "Goten…" *smooch* "I think…" *smooch* "we should take…" *smooch* "off our…" *smooch* "clothes."

Goten nodded. We got up and started to undress. I stared at "him". He was only seven but little Goten was huge. I got on my knees and I started poking at it. It was so hard and warm. I saw his face scrunch up. But, it wasn't in disgust it was in pleasure.

"Trunks…it tickles."

I smiled at him. I then wrapped my hand around his shaft and started pumping up, down, up, down.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

**Goten POV

Wow this, this feels absolutely amazing! Nothing can get better than this. Gladly, I was wrong. Trunks started to lick my penis. His tongue, it was so warm and wet. White liquid started leaking from my penis. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care all I knew was that this was complete bliss.

Trunks then put my whole penis in his mouth and started to bob up and down. After about fifteen seconds I felt something build up.

"Trunks…I feel…I feel like…like I'm going to pee."

Trunks looked pleased at my words. He started bobbing up and down faster and faster. "C'mon Goten, cum for me."

"Trunks! I'm peeing!" but it wasn't pee. It was that strange white liquid again, just a lot more this time. It got all over Trunks' and he started to lick it off of him. I don't know why, but, this made me get all big and hot down there again.

"Wow, Goten. You're hard again, already? You are one naughty boy. I guess I should "cool you off" then." Trunks said with a husky voice.

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

**Trunks POV

Wow I can't believe Goten and I are really doing this. I can't believe Goten is going to be my first. I positioned myself in front of him.

"You ready for your punishment, Goten?"

"What are you going to do, Trunks?" Goten asks me I can hear a little fear in his voice.

"Don't be scared Goten. It won't hurt, it'll feel really good…for the both of us." I answer. Hopefully that would calm him down.

I enter him. He is so tight. I see his face turn from fear of pain to absolute pleasure. I start moving slowly at first, so he could adjust to my size.

"Trunks. Mmm…go…faster, mmm…please." Goten's begging was turning me on even more.

The faster I moved, the more he pushed back on me. I know that he was enjoying this just as much as I was. I was close. So close. He was too. I could tell because I could feel him squeezing tighter around me.

I thought it would make perfect timing, so I turned super saiyan. I started thrusting into him at inhumane speeds. He was half saiyan like me he could handle it. His moans and groans were music to my ears.

"Trunks! I'm gonna pee again!"

"I'm gonna cum too, Goten, let's cum together!"

"Okay."

"Goten!"

"T-Trunks!"

~~~DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ~~~

**Trunks POV

It was a big sticky mess of semen, but, we didn't care.

"Trunks."

"Yes, Goten?"

He smiled that goofy smile of his. "Next time I'm doing it to you."

 **END**

 **A/N:** So, what'd you think. Do you think I made them a little OOC? Please leave reviews on what you liked or what can be improved because feedback would be nice for a new writer. Until the next fanfic.


End file.
